mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Star World
Super Mario Star World is an upcoming game of Super Mario Star Road for the DS with new content. This game is still in development but you can follow the project here. This game is being made by Skelux, the creator of the original Super Mario Star Road game, and it has been worked on for about 5 years. The game is currently around 85% complete in making. Skelux is going to add 10 new and modified mini games in this hack. There's going to be a costume shop system added in from Super Mario Odyssey. There is also going to be a 16th course being added with more being hinted at. This will be one more course than any standard Super Mario 64 game or hack. Skelux aims to make this the largest Super Mario title of all time with more stars than any other Mario game (including Super Mario Odyssey's 999 moons), and also replacing all vanilla content with new features and adding better control schemes. There are also other controls in this hack, to download them, click here . Skelux says the game will be 100% completed by 2019 or early December. You can find a complete art gallery here. Previews Previews can be found here. Links: * here Link to follow the project. * click here Link to try controls hack. * here Link to Gallery of pictures. * Mario's Holiday Link to Mario's Holiday. Demo The demo/prequel for Star World is called Mario's Holiday which has 3 levels and a hub area. It has 26 stars however there may be more as Skelux hinted at the possibility of more stars being hidden. 'New and improved Power-Ups' * Double Cherries The double Cherries will be making a reappearance back from Super Mario 3D World, they will make a clone of the player appear and behave similarly to the ones in 3D World. * Rainbow Star Once again another old power-up shall be returning but now it's the Rainbow Star from the Super Mario Galaxy series. It will give you temporary invincibility and speed, not only including the ability to walk on water. * Vanish Mushroom A new Vanish Mushroom that turns you transparent replacing the Vanish Cap but with the same abilities such as going through certain walls. However Skelux also stated that he designed it with eyes because it doesn't turn you into a boo like the Super Mario Galaxy power-up. * Mega Mushroom The Mega Mushroom from New Super Mario Bro.s will make an appearance replacing the Super Mushroom and working like in the original game, Super Mario 64 DS and New Super Mario Bro.s. * Gold Flower The Gold Flower will be making an appearance from Super Mario Bro.s 2 now replacing the Metal Cap but still being able to walk underwater. Though also with the addition of shooting golden explosive Fireballs similar to New Super Mario Bro.s 2. * Wing Feather The Wing Feather will also return behaving the same as in the original game. * Yoshi Also, there will be a rideable Yoshi as well as his playable character from the original Super Mario 64 DS. 'Levels' ''Main Levels'' ''Sub Levels'' ''Areas Inside Of Levels'' ''Miscellaneous'' ''Hubs'' 'Mini games' Skelux has considered adding new unlockable mini games playable through arcade machines. The minigames will have themes based on the levels they're unlocked in such as the Chucking Competition in Chuckya Harbor. 'Things Unknown Of' * Easter Eggs * Hidden Areas * Music Category:Super Mario Star Road DS Category:Super Mario Star Road Series Category:Hack Category:Major Hack Category:DS Hack Category:Super Mario Star Road Category:2018 Hack